A Private place
by Diamond-Waterfall
Summary: A short fluff story between Zoe and Bianca. Rated T for self harm references.


A private place-

A sad/ odd story about Zoe and Bianca. Zoe realises Bianca isn't quite so mean when she drops the act. Zoe has issues and the roof seems to help solve them. Rated for the implied pairing and darker content. I obviously don't own St. Trinians or Zoe and Bianca would be together. I hope you enjoy. Feel free to rate.

I think this is a standalone.

Zoe's POV-

I slipped my hand into my jacket pocket. Not caring for the bitter wind that swooped around the turrets on the roof of St. Trinians. This was my place, my safe place. A private place in this rat run. I stared out over the grounds, strange looming shadows created by the weird and wonderful objects the twins had found or set fire to seemed to litter the playing fields.

I carefully dug around, smiling slightly as my fingers touched the cool metal. I gingerly caught it between my thumb and palm and pulled it out. It lay there, glinting slightly in the moon light. I took a deep breath and flipped it over. It was like an old friend. It somehow made me feel so much better.

I could almost feel the relief it would bring as I braced my arm against my leg and lovingly pressed the smooth metal against my skin, feeling the relief those little bubbles of blood brought, as they pooled around my razor. I repeated the process again and again, moving the blade barely half a centimetre down my arm each time. It would be a mess tomorrow, but the relief it brought was instant. I could feel the calm spreading through me, but I kept going. Maybe, just maybe, if I did more than I needed to I might be able to go a few days without having to hide up here again.

"Oi!" Bride of chucky, you up 'ere?" I cringed as I heard Bianca's voice cut through the silence. I froze up and stayed as still as I possibly could.

I heard her feet getting closer and I held my breath. I didn't need her to see this. I didn't need it spread around the school by the next morning. People already thought I was a freak. If this came out I'd be down as psychotic and the chavs would be in a permanent field day.

"Zoe?" Her voice softened slightly. But that wasn't the most shocking thing; she'd called me by my actual name! She seemed to really need me. I vaguely wondered what had happened in the dorm room that needed me there so urgently that she'd be nice. Maybe one of my tribe had been knocked unconscious or something.

"Zoe, I know ya's out here... where are ya?" She called out again. Her voice getting louder, and slightly more worried.

I still stayed quiet. Holding my breath, trying my hardest not to make a single sound.

I heard her trainer clad feet round the corner, and her chuckle. "Found ya. Pretty shit hiding place, if ya asks me." She said, not unkindly, but loudly, but hey, it was Bianca.

"Well, good job I wasn't asking you then, isn't it?" I snapped back, trying to discreetly pull my sleeve back down over my fresh cuts.

"What's that?" Bianca jerked forward and grabbed my arm. I tried to jerk back, but the rude girl was surprisingly fast. "What the hell have you been doin' to ya-self?"

I tried to tug my arm back but Bianca held on with an ice like grip. "Bianca, let go." I said quietly.

She loosened her grip and sat awkwardly next to me. "Zoe, what did'ya do?"

"I fell." I lied, stuffing my razor back into my pocket.

"On what?" She said, making it clear she didn't believe me.

I scowled. "Why the fuck do you care, chav?"

She sighed. "Rude girl." She said half heartedly. "Seriously, Zoe, what did you do?"

I sharply stood up. I really did not want a heart-to-heart with Bianca, of all people. "I'm tired. I'm off to bed."

"Zoe." Bianca called after me. "I had a friend who used to cut herself. She found that sometimes a chat and a hug could help her. Not stop her from doing it, but help her do it less."

"And, Bianca?"

"Well... you know where I am." She said, smartly standing up and leaving me on the roof by myself.

Maybe, just maybe, Bianca wasn't all that bad.


End file.
